


The Scent of Coffee

by MeganMoonlight



Series: Unexpected (Marvel Cinematic Universe Prompts) [14]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable, Breakfast, Coffee, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Rare Pairings, Ship Sam Wilson With Everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Sam woke up to the scent of coffee coming from the kitchen. Opening his eyes, he noticed that he was alone in the bedroom, and all the clothes he had left on the floor the night before were now hanging on the back of the chair, folded.





	The Scent of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> My generated random pairing was:  
> 
> 
> A fill for a prompt: _"MCU, any m/m, scent of coffee or tea"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/754037.html?thread=99342965#t99342965)).

Sam woke up to the scent of coffee coming from the kitchen.

Opening his eyes, he noticed that he was alone in the bedroom, and all the clothes he had left on the floor the night before were now hanging on the back of the chair, folded.

Only then did he look at the clock. It was 5.40 AM. Groaning quietly, he stretched his arms and got up from the bed, since he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep anyway.

After brushing his teeth and putting on a pair of sweatpants he went to the living room. The first thing he saw when he walked into the room was Ward sitting by the table, typing something on his laptop, a cup of coffee standing to his right. He was wearing sweatpants, too, as well as a t-shirt, and it looked like he was awake for some time already.

“Couldn’t sleep or something?” Sam asked, grabbing Ward’s cup and taking a big sip of the still warm drink.

“I have to prepare a few things for a staff meeting,” Ward answered, never taking his eyes off the screen, and Sam put down the mug.

“Did anyone ever tell you you’re a workaholic?”

Ward snorted at that, one corner of his lips rising in a grin. “More than one person, actually.”

“Good. As long as you’re aware of that,” Sam went to the kitchen and smiled when he found his favorite brand of cereal in the cupboard, even if Ward had more than once told him that he hated them. Five minutes later, with a bowl of cereal in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, he entered the living room again and sat down on the couch, propping his feet on the coffee table.

Mornings in Ward’s huge apartment, especially when Sam was spending the night there as well, were always a nice change.

“I have to go to Los Angeles for a few days,” Ward said some time later, successfully catching Sam’s attention. “I know you wanted to spend the night on Thursday, but…”

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” Sam licked his lips before putting his bowl down. “You’ll just have to make it up to me later.”

Well, he wasn’t exactly sure which day he meant when he said “later”, since on Friday Sam was going on a trip to Wakanda with Steve, Natasha, and Clint for a week or so. That meant he and Ward won’t see each other for about two weeks, but it wouldn’t be the first time. Some things were out of their control, which was normal considering what their jobs involved.

“I’ll see what I can do ,” Ward answered, and it was obvious he was smiling. “I’m leaving in about an hour. Do you want me to drop you off somewhere?”

“I should probably go back to my place and change.”

Sam put away the bowl and empty cups, and when he got back Ward was just closing his laptop, clearly trying not to yawn.

“You look like you could use one more cup of coffee,” Sam grinned and Ward sighed, running fingers of one hand through his hair.

“Your flirting technique could use some work.”

“That’s not what you said last night.”

Ward snorted at that, and seeing this small smile on Ward’s face never failed to make Sam feel accomplished.

In the end Ward ended up being ten minutes late to his meeting, and it definitely was Sam’s fault, but Sam didn’t feel too bad about that. The coffee Ward bought for him on the way to his place was delicious.


End file.
